


Bitchy Yuta

by peachyuuta



Series: Bottom!Yuta [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Boypussy, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Corruption, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drug Use, Ecchi, Everyone tops except Yuta because he’s the bottom and subby one obviously, Face Slapping, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealously, Large Cock, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mindfuck, Minor Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, belly bulge, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyuuta/pseuds/peachyuuta
Summary: Yuta-Centric oneshots! (o・・o)/♡︎
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Nakamoto Yuta, Ji Hansol/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Jeno & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Na Jaemin/Nakamoto Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta/Everyone, Nakamoto Yuta/Original Male Character(s), Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Bottom!Yuta [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821337
Comments: 47
Kudos: 297





	1. Johnny x Yuta

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy these oneshots! I really suck at writing so if I misspell something, please don’t go to the comments and point it out. I’m pretty well aware that I misspelled a word, okay? Thanks! (•̀ᴗ•́)و♥︎
> 
> Also there are going to be a lot dark chapters in this story so please, If you are uncomfortable with the elements, CLICK OFF NOW. I’m WARNING you. If I see ONE hate comment, I’m DISABLING the section.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng is a alpha that is 25 years old yet he still lives with his alpha brother and his alpha father. They’re so demanding and could be so fucking horny. He has an omega named Nakamoto Yuta. Sicheng shows him to his brother and father and they’re ready to tear him apart.
> 
> • Johnyu chapter •

Sicheng is a 25 year old alpha who lived with his alpha brother Lucas and his alpha father Johnny. He really despised them, well practically they're his family but they didn't act like one. He then finally met a beautiful, stunning and irresistible omega named Nakamoto Yuta.

Yuta was 24 years old and came from Osaka, Japan and moved to Seoul. He was such a divine and ravishing omega, taking people's hearts and filling them with sympathy and adoration. His smell was so flowery and sweet, like he was made out of candy and flowers. He met Sicheng in a supermarket, getting food for his family. He bumped into him and Sicheng, being a respectful Alpha, helped him up. they were in good terms, becoming friends and now becoming lovers. they basically had feelings, tendering love for each other. Sicheng confessed first and then Yuta. and that was 3 months ago.

Sicheng met Yuta's family and they were very generous and friendly. they approved their relationship and was happy to see what they're gonna do for the future. but, Yuta never met Sicheng's family. The Alpha didn't want him to meet his family but he knew he couldn't resist puppy eyes.

————————————

Sicheng drove Yuta to his apartment. He parked the car and turned off the vehicle. He then got out of it and walked to the other side to open the passenger door for Yuta to get out.

They walked inside and took the elevator, pressed Sicheng's floor button. the elevator escalated up and opened the door. The couple walked out and went forward straight to the Alpha's apartment door. Yuta stopped walking and was blushing in embarrassment.

Sicheng turned around, "What's wrong, Yuta?" He took the omega's small hand and squeezed it softly. Yuta looked down and shook his head. "N-Nothing..It's just—I'm anxious to see your family."

Sicheng smiled softly but it was bitter. obviously because of his father and brother. he doesn't want the omega to get hurt since he'll be the only omega in the place. "Its okay, I'll be there with you." the alpha reassured Yuta, making him smile. god, that smile was heavenly cute.

Sicheng took out the door key and unlocked the door. He opened it and a groan and a slight growl echoed in his throat. It was Lucas and Johnny. smirking at him. they then laid their eyes on Yuta which made Sicheng growl.

"Sicheng, welcome home. I see you brought an omega. nice to meet you." Johnny added a leer sound to his deep voice. Yuta blushed and bowed in response but gulped quietly. T-This Apartment is only with a-alphas! I'm the only omega h-here..!

"Yuta, Lets go sit so you could introduce yourself to them." Sicheng took off his and Yuta's coat off and gripped the omega's hand to lead him to the couch in front of Lucas and Johnny.

"N-Nice to meet you, Sir! I'm N-Nakamoto Yuta, Please treat me respectfully." the omega softly spoke.

Lucas smirked, "Nice to meet you too, Yuta. I'm Yukhei, but call me Lucas. Sicheng's Brother." He conveyed Yuta.

"And I'm Johnny. Their Father." the oldest alpha spoke.

Sicheng was just glaring at the two alphas, wanting them to stop looking at his omega with hungry eyes.

"I'm so glad to see that Sicheng got a omega with him." Johnny conceited.

Lucas nodded, "He looks very cute, definitely fits Sicheng's type." He added. Yuta felt sheepish and blood rushing up his head and made him redden. Sicheng's hand grasped Yuta's small waist firmly and kept glaring at them with red eyes.

His brother and father was staring at Yuta with hungry, lustful eyes. looking up and down at the omega.

Yuta had bright red long hair, very soft pale skin that made him even look more endearing and lovely. he had big doe cute eyes that would sparkle with delightedness, his lips were cherry red and were covered with shiny and glossy lip gloss. his outfit was a white crop top that covered a little bit of his stomach and a high waisted white skirt that stopped at his mid thighs. black fishnets squeezing his legs and thighs tight and making them look so delicious. and a pair of white socks and black boots on his feet's.

"So, Yuta, What do you do for a living?"

Yuta softly smiled, "well, before I came here, I worked at a daycare. helping little children and playing around with them." He responded.

Sicheng leaned down and stuffed his nose in Yuta's red long hair and inhaled his scent. ah, such a fragrance and pure scent. he thought joyous in his mind. That made the other two alphas smirk even harder.

"Thats good, You're a perfect omega for Sicheng, then. I hope you two have a happy family and stay together forever." Johnny alleged.

Yuta just smiled at the older alpha's words. "T-Thank you, Johnny-hyung." He muttered with shyness in his voice.

————————————

Sicheng told Yuta that he could stay over and that he'll bring his clothes to him, which the omega responded with a single nod and a cute grin.

While Sicheng drove to Yuta's house to get his clothes, the omega was cleaning the house. Yuta was always a clean freak, wanting everything to stay fresh, nice and clean.

Yuta finished wiping the counters and the countersink in the kitchen. he was ready to sweep the floor but a tap was felt on his shoulders. Yuta turned quickly and saw Johnny staring down at him. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean to clean without y-your permission!" the omega rapidly spoke with a trembling voice. he also shivered when he smelt a boar and spicy smell coming from the alpha.

"No, Its okay. I see that you was willing to clean the house. Sorry If I'm letting you clean by yourself." Johnny replied with "worries" in his voice.

Yuta waved his hands in front of him with shyness, "Its okay! I just love cleaning. It helps my boredom." He added a fluttering smile on his face.

Johnny smirked and was staring down at the omega with dark, shady eyes, ready to devour him. 'He has a banging body, he's so small and petite. Sicheng has good taste in omegas, so proud of him for choosing this one. but, he's gonna have to give him up and give him to me and Yukhei.' He thought so vulgar and so crude.

"Yuta, why don't you come with me?"

the omega's eyes widened. he wanted to say 'No' but he couldn't just refuse because this is a pure-alpha right here. He'll attack you if you reject or refuse him.

Yuta nodded his head in subspace. Johnny indecorous his smirk and jerk his head for Yuta to follow him. the omega obeyed and followed the alpha behind.

————————————

Johnny opened the door to his bedroom and held it for Yuta to come inside. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the soft mattress, Yuta does the same and felt shy and embarrassed to sit next to Johnny.

"So, Yuta, Do you really love Sicheng?"

the omega was shook by the question. he really loves Sicheng, so much. Sicheng was so nice, kind, warmhearted, was always there for the omega, giving him space when he's in heat, will respect him in every way. why are you asking that question?

"O-Of course I love Sicheng! He's always there for me, gives me space when I'm either in heat or just not feeling good because he doesn't want me to look upset, respects me very much which makes me want him even more.." Yuta muttered the last words before he felt embarrassed, just telling Sicheng's father about this.

"wow, he really is...lame."

Yuta quietly gasped and stared up at the oldest alpha with wide eyes.

"...what?"

Johnny glared down at Yuta with darkened eyes. the lust feeling, the sickening, racy sentiment filled the alpha's body from up and down. He suddenly grabbed Yuta's waist and picked him up and pushed him down on the middle of the bed.

"W-What are y-you doing?!" Yuta tried getting out of the oldest alpha's grip but he couldn't because of the firmness that we pressing onto his waist.

Johnny chuckled and leaned down and whispered, "I'm going to fuck and breed you full of my cum. Sicheng can't even put his omega in their place, can he?" He spat darkly.

the oldest alpha ripped Yuta's crop top off his body and ripped his skirt off his waist, ripped his fishnets off his legs and took off his socks and boots. He threw them somewhere in the corner of the room and looked back at the omega's body and smirked lustfully.

Yuta screeched and tried covering his bare body with his hands but Johnny wasn't having it. He grabbed Yuta's wrists and placed them on top of his head. "Non of that, whore." He said.

"D-Don't please—AH!" Yuta screamed out when he felt a hard and firm slap on his left thigh, leaving a big redden hand print on the smooth skin. "Stop resisting, bitch. You'll love my cock no matter what."

Yuta shook his head, mumbling ‘no’s’ to Johnny which didn’t phrase him.

Johnny ripped Yuta's panties and threw them on the floor. the omega was now bare naked with nothing covering him. the oldest alpha's wolf howled in excitement and hunger. It was Sicheng's omega's bare and tasty pussy. It was hairless and so aromatic, the scent of syrupy and honeyed caramel was coming from the omega and was making the oldest alpha’s big cock go so hard it hurts.

“Your pussy, its so surreal. your scent is making me go crazy, hungry for you. god, I’ll fill you up with my cum and make you pregnant with my pups. you’ll no longer be Sicheng’s omega but my omega.”

Yuta let a few tears prickle down his face as he stared at Johnny with hurt and feared eyes. ‘T-This alpha is going to r-rape me! p-please don’t do this!’ the omega mused in his head.

“P-Please Alpha...I-I won’t say an-anything about this t-to Sicheng, Just p-please let me go—EEK!”

Yuta let out a high pitched squealed when Johnny thrusted his index finger into his pussy.

“damn, you’re clinging onto my finger. you must be desperate for something else, something long and big. that will fill you up to the brim.” Johnny’s warm breath hits Yuta’s ear making him quiver in fear and also neediness.

Johnny continued his pace on thrusting his long finger into Yuta’s pussy. the omega whimpered and moaned softly and tried to wiggle the finger out of him but failed to. Johnny then rubbed his fingers on his other hand on Yuta’s clit. that made the omega go crazy and threw his head back almost hitting the headboard. Yuta’s mouth was an ‘o’ shape, his tongue hanging out with drool dripping down his chin. He looked so beautiful like this. so so pretty.

“N-No Alpha! Don’t t-touch there! D-Dame!” Yuta breathed warm air out of his mouth and nose. His skin getting sweaty and warm along with Johnny’s in the hot room. Johnny’s and Yuta’s scents were mixing together, creating a very interesting yet repellent smell like raw beef with syrupy sweet and sour.

“Don’t worry, Yuta. Alpha will fill you up. You don’t have to think about a single thing other than my cock going inside of your tight pussy.” Johnny repulsively expressed.

Johnny continued fingering Yuta’s pussy and was playing around with his clit and his folds. Yuta sobbed and pleaded the alpha and was moving his hips so the long finger could go deeper. The slick was flowing down the omega’s legs, leaving stains on Johnny’s expensive bed sheets.

“A-Alpha, c-cock please...I-I want your l-long cock inside of my pussy.”

Yuta brung his hands to his pussy and his index and middle fingers took a hold of his folds and spread them open for the alpha to see. He was very tight, the alpha thought. Yuta never had sex in his life. Not even with Sicheng. He stood as a virgin throughout his entire life.

“You are one dumb omega, aren’t you?” Johnny sneered at Yuta.

Yuta nodded stupidly with a lewd and smutty smile, “Y-Yes...Your dumb m-mutt wants c-cock. wants alpha t-to put pups inside h-his fuck hole. p-please alpha, i-i’ll do any-anything.” He crudely resorted back with cracking in his voice.

Johnny unbuckled his pants and took them off along with his boxers. Yuta gasped at the alpha’s cock. It was monstrous. That thing could kill him, inside and outside.

Johnny added a second, now a third finger inside of Yuta’s pussy. They were brushing against the omega’s soft and smooth walls making Yuta squeal erotically and bawdy. tears flowing down freely on Yuta’s tear-stained redden face.

“I think you’re ready for me, omega.”

Johnny angled his cock to Yuta’s pussy and rubbed the head teasingly near the entrance making the omega whine in neediness.

He then pushed the head inside Yuta’s pussy before the omega’s mouth went to a ‘o’ shape. Yuta was breathing heavily through his mouth, it was only the head and he already feels so fucking full. “M-Move please, Alpha..”

Johnny nodded darkly and thrusted his hips up to the omega’s ass and Yuta screeched loudly, his moans and whimpers and whines filled the room and Johnny couldn’t take it anymore. He was turning him on so fucking hard with those sweet, lovely sounds. “A-Alpha T-Too big! ‘o f-full—ACK! d-dame dame!” Yuta resounded the entire room with his beautiful screams.

Johnny continued his monstrosity paces and kept slapping the omega’s thighs and making them so red. “You like that huh omega? Like being a fuck hole for alphas? I wouldn’t want Sicheng to date a slut who was only made for breeding and stuffing cum inside. Sicheng has been putting you in the wrong places and I won’t allow that. You’re only a whore, just a cock sleeve who deserves to be treated like a fucking object. Learn your FUCKING place, you goddamn pig!”

Yuta couldn’t help but cry at those humiliating, vulgar and yet foul words. He was just an omega, only to be fucked by alphas and have their pups. NOTHING else. He wanted Johnny to fill him up and put pups into his stomach. He wanted to feel like an object, a rag doll only to be thrown around to different alphas.

“Y-Yes! Yes Yes Yes! F-Fill me up with your pups please Alpha! I want to be use like an object, like a breeding b-bitch I am! M-Make my stomach grow please! J-Johnny Hyung will a-always be the one to fill me to the brim! Cum inside this p-pig’s pussy hole, please! I-I’m craving for you, Alpha!! Y-Your cock is so f-fucking b-b-bigggg!!”

Yuta slurred out as he was being fucked to a oblivion and was feeling cloud nine. Johnny kept thrusting his huge ass cock into Yuta’s pussy and the skin slapping was unbearable. It sounded so pretty and angelic, the hot sweaty skins were synchronizing together to make such delicious noises.

“S-Shit! Gonna cum! Take my fucking seeds and pups, bitch. Be goddamn grateful.” Johnny growled out, his eyes turning pure red, very red.

Yuta then felt like cumming and squirted everywhere on Johnny including himself. It was like a water fountain in those parks where parents would play around with their kids. The squirting was never going to stop, it soaked the entire bed sheets.

Johnny then came inside of Yuta’s pussy. He stuttered and slowed down his thrusts and pace and looked at Yuta’s stomach and saw that it had a nice dent. It proved that the semen the alpha was shooting out, went to his cervix and was filling it so fucking much that his stomach was going to turn into a balloon.

He waited until his knot deflated and pulled out. Yuta flopped down onto the bed and was shaking and uncontrollably twitching as Johnny’s semen was flowing out of his pussy like a waterfall. It was so much. Too much, matter of fact. His skin was dripping with sweat and was so hot. Johnny smirked at the powerless omega and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

How was Sicheng going to react?

To be continued...


	2. Johnny x Yuta II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Part 2 of the JohnYu chapter •

"A-Alpha, Are you s-sure about this?"

Yuta and Johnny were currently in the bathroom. Yuta was on his knees while Johnny was sitting on the closed toilet seat. The Alpha wanted Yuta to get dressed in a maid outfit that he brought online for him.

Yuta was wearing a black and white frilly maid outfit and was wearing garter belts under the clothing. He was also wearing big cropped frilly sleeves on his arms making his hands look like cute kitty paws and was wearing a black pantyhose.

"I'm sure, little minx. Now, Get on with it." Johnny sneered.

The omega nodded fearfully and unbuttoned Johnny's pants and Johnny lifted his hips a bit for Yuta to take them off.

Yuta pulled down the jeans and the boxers. He then pulled out the alpha's cock and was met again by a monster. He gulped and gazed at the huge cock. 

The omega felt a slap on his soft face and was shocked. "Stop staring like a dumb cunt and suck it." Yuta opened his mouth to say something but Johnny grabbed the back of his head and shoved his head down all the way to his abdomen. Yuta's eyes widened and felt burning in his throat.

Johnny held Yuta's thin wrists in the air with his hand and held his head in the other one. He started thrusting and ramming his hips up to the omega's mouth and his huge cock hitting the back of Yuta's windpipe.

Yuta had tears running out of his eyes and falling down his redden and plushy face. He looked up at the alpha with needy and erotic. 

The omega let out an airy moan through his nostrils. Johnny kept striking and ramming his cock into Yuta's mouth at a animalistic pace. He groaned as he was feeling the omega's throat walls. soft and tight.

"F-Fuck! Your throat is such a tight hole, just like your cunt. Take it, bitch. Take my cock and swallow my cum."

Johnny pulled out his cock to let Yuta breath. the omega gasped and choked out a wheeze. "A-Alpha please—" Yuta got cut off when Johnny stuffed his cock back inside his mouth. He gagged a little but then started to move his head up and down trying to taste the alpha even more. 

It was salty, very flavoring but very tangy and briny. Yuta got even more addicted with the taste inside his mouth. He wanted his hyung to fill his mouth hole with so much of his semen and continue fucking his throat.

"F-Fuck gonna cum now! Swallow it, pig swine!"

Johnny groaned loudly and snapped and slowed his hips to his mouth and released his cum into Yuta's mouth. It was filling his mouth so much that his cheeks was getting full and couldn't hold some of the come inside.

The alpha pulled Yuta's head up slowly and pulled out. He smirked at the sight of Yuta trying to swallow his semen but suddenly, spitted out because he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Awh, You had to waste my gift to you?" Johnny faked pouted.

His smirk widens even harder when he saw the lewd sight of Yuta.

The omega squeezed his eyes together and was taking deep breaths to calm down and think about what just happened. His maid outfit was stained up with Johnny's come and was dripping off the edges of the fabric.

Johnny grabbed Yuta and sat him on his lap. He lifted his hips and hoisted up the dress to see Yuta's blue panties with white stripes that was cupping and coving his wet cunt. 

"You're so wet just from sucking my cock? You really are a desperate little bitch." Johnny hummed when he rubbed the folds of Yuta's pussy and felt the damped patch in the middle of the fabric. 

Slick ran down Yuta's thighs and was twitching a lot because of Johnny's chilly fingers touching his warm and creamy pussy.

"A-Alpha please...please f-fuck my slutty hole..I want your knot, to fill me up fully!" Yuta slurred and had a lewd smile on his sweaty, red face.

A dark chuckle filled Yuta's ears and he felt so wet and so turned on by Johnny's deep and shallow voice.

"Don't worry, omega, I'll fill you up so much that you can’t take it anymore.” He whispered very dully into the omega’s ear and ripped his panties off. Yuta heaved out a breath and was already in tears and was going to cry.

Johnny lifted the skirt up and angled his huge cock to the omega’s cunt. the other wiggled his hips in circles and was trying to get the cock inside his pussy. Johnny gritted his teeth and quickly plunged his cock inside the warm and soft cunt of Yuta’s. 

Yuta gasped and his head launched onto the other’s shoulders. He whined into his ear and was shaking in pleasure and neediness. “P-Please move a-alpha..” the omega whispered. Johnny grinned and his canines was displayed in his mouth.

He thrusted his hips up and his cock hits Yuta’s cervix heavily and deeply. 

Yuta rolled his eyes to the back of his head and his tongue lunged out and lolled around. He lets out a breathy air and started bouncing on Johnny’s lap. The alpha gritted his teeth and lets out a deep and roaring howl and was manhandling the omega. He thrusted and plunged his cock into his pussy in a very animalistic and beastly.

Yuta was wheezing out for air and was wailed out cries, wanting the alpha to hurry and cum inside of him already. 

“M-M-More! W-Want your creamy and d-delicious cummies! Pleash A-Alpha!” Yuta keened out very lewdly and cute. Johnny’s eyes get even darker and went so feral and so beastly on the omega. “Shit, You fucking know how to work me up! No other omega has done that to me, you’re the first omega that is getting me so fucking worked up. You better say thank you when I give you my cum.” He growled out so heavily.

The omega’s head bopped along with the pace and thrusts and tried nodding. 

“Y-Y-Yes, alpha...I’ll t-take anything that y-you give me!”

Johnny chuckled wryly and continued his shallow and deep thrusts inside Yuta’s pussy. “Fuck, gonna cum!” He yelled out so growly. 

He then controlled his thrusts and slowed them down when he finally released his cum inside Yuta’s hot pussy. Yuta only whimpered out when he felt his cervix getting filled up so much and his stomach is brilliance and growing. He then came after Johnny, squirting everywhere on himself and the alpha’s stomach.

“T-Thank y-you so much, alpha...” Yuta throaty whispered out which made Johnny’s wolf howl so feral.

Johnny wanted a moment for his knot to deflated and took it out of Yuta’s filled cunt. The omega’s outfit was soaked and very damped. His cunt was pushing out the semen that was inside of him and Yuta had his eyes still rolled back and was feeling like he was on cloud nine. 

The alpha took off his clothes and the omega’s clothes and put them in a corner so they could get in the shower to clean their sweaty skin.


	3. Lucas x Yuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Yucas(?) chapter •

"Yuta, I've been thinking for a while."

Sicheng was currently sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone.

Yuta sweep the floor with a broom and stopped for a moment to look at Sicheng, "What do you mean, love?" Yuta tilted his head confusingly and asked. the alpha sighed and puts down the device on the coffee table, "I don't know. You supposedly have gotten very close to my father and my brother. I don't know what I did wrong, I'll try fixing it—" He was cut off by the omega who dropped the object and sat next to him and grabbed his hands gracefully.

"I-Its nothing like that! You haven’t done anything wrong...Y-You know I love you so much. I would never leave you...I’m just trying to g-get used to this place" Yuta's eyes trailed down to the side to look at the ground. Sicheng placed his two palms on the other's cheeks and lifted his face and pulled him to kiss him on the lips. their lips closed together and tongues were whirling around each other in a passionate pace. Sicheng's tongue moved inside Yuta's throat and was spiraling around. He pulled away and bored his eyes to Yuta’s red face and saliva dripping out of his mouth and eyes pleading right at him. He looked ethereal.

————————————

"Yo, Sicheng. I'm gonna be in my room, okay? knock if you need me." Lucas spoke in a flat voice but sneakingly smirked at the other alpha.

"uh huh.." Sicheng nodded slowly and yet confused. Why would he even need Lucas? He didn't know but went with the flow and shrugged.

シ

"A-Alpha...P-Please!” Yuta yelped when Lucas printed a bright red on his ass. “Tell me what you need.” the alpha whispered into Yuta’s ear, making his face even redder than it was. Lucas teasingly rubbed his cock against Yuta’s pussy and chuckled when the other was shaking his hips to get his cock inside him.

“Y-Your cock...please, please g-give me cock..” Yuta whimpered out and choked on a moan as Lucas inserted his cock inside of his pussy. “Gah, Your pussy is so tight..! Its so warm and soft inside—“ the alpha groaned and uttered a growl when he felt his cock get squeezed by Yuta’s insides.

Lucas got a firm hold on Yuta’s hips and strikes his hips straight to his ass which Yuta almost hits his head on the headboard of the bed. Yuta gasped and yelped as he felt the alpha get bigger inside of him. Lucas felt just like Johnny but the oldest alpha was huge though. the alpha kept his stiff and hard pace and was making the omega lose his mind.

“P-Please C-Cum inside of me, A-Alpha!! Y-Your cock f-feel sho good Inside o-of meeee!!” Yuta slurred out with a booming cracking voice. He had dopey smile and his tongue hanging out on the side of his mouth and his eyes rolled into his socket.

“Lucas—“

Sicheng cracked the door open and slips his head through and his eyes widened.

No.

No No No No No No No No No.

Sicheng kept staring and was fuming inside. Lucas was fucking his omega. He was so pissed, sad, frustrated and was raging. But most likely, Sad. Yuta said that he’ll never leave him and yet he’s fucking with his brother!

He quickly closed the door but quietly. Sicheng was breathing heavily and vacantly stared at the floor with hurtful eyes. This has to be a dream, right? Its just a dream.

But, It wasn’t a dream.

————————————

“L-Lucas, A-Alpha, your c-cock feels so f-fucking good, k-keep f-fucking me pleaseee!!” Yuta wailed out with warm tears slipping out of his eyes and falling down his face. Lucas gripped Yuta’s chin solidly and turned his face to lock his eyes with the omega’s beady eyes. “Beg for my cum, omega. Beg like a little bitch that you are.” He growled rigidly in Yuta’s ear.

Yuta locked his eyes together and squealed when he felt the alpha’s cock hit him so deeply and shallowly and yet to hit his cervix.

The omega heaved out a ‘please’, “E-Eject y-your cum inside of m-my pussy! I w-want it s-so bad! I h-have been such a g-good omega, p-please Alpha!” He choked out a moan.

Lucas kept slamming his cock inside his pussy and Yuta was squirming and wailing his arms. He felt the warmth and ethereal feeling of cumming inside of the omega. breeding the omega, precisely.

It was the time that he needed to eject the omega’s inside with his cum and that’s what he did. the warm, melting feeling of the white fluid filled Yuta’s womb, it was brimming his cervix so much that some of the fluid was flowing out of Yuta’s pussy and fell down to the bed sheets.

Lucas lets go’s of Yuta’s hips and lets him fall face down onto the bed. He was shaking under the alpha and uncontrollable vibrations jolting from the his bottom to his top and pushed the cum out of his pussy. Lucas had a smug impression on his face and was smirking down at the omega. He finally broke Yuta.

Johnny and Lucas got what they want but what Sicheng got was a broken heart and there was nothing to do.


	4. Jaehyun x Yuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Yujae chapter •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I made Yuta younger than Jaehyun in this chapter so he calls him ‘hyung’ ^_^]
> 
> If YOU don’t LIKE reading stories like this, PLEASE. Don’t send me hate and LEAVE the story please. I’m not forcing you to read it.

yuta was in a pinch. but a good one accurately. He didn't know how but he certainly is enjoying it for a reason.

the japanese boy was currently having a nice bdsm time in a dark room with his dominant, Jung Jaehyun.

"beg for it, you whore." 

Jaehyun darkly commanded to yuta, who had his wrists tied together with a rope, in the air, the red thread was tighten on the celling. yuta was blindfolded and had drool spilling out of his mouth along with incoherent words. he also had electric pads sticked on his body and skin, they were connected to a remote control that Jaehyun was holding in his hands. His skin was sweating, reddish pink tainting the white milky skin. His pussy out in the open, slick of lube running down his thighs and was clenching and unclenching a few times.

"P-Please, hyung...Please—NNG!" yuta threw his head back as he felt shock and strong galvanization charge through his blood stream and his entire body. his legs was open and shaking as they was willing to close together. behind the blindfold, yuta's eyes rolled back as to the point where you couldn't see his pupils. His tongue poked out and more drool falling out his mouth. Jaehyun had the level of electricity up til level 4 and had a smirk on his face.

yuta wailed out a 'no' and felt the angelic feeling of coming which triggered his bundle of nerves and he squirted out his delicious come and it felt like a facet—more like a fountain to be honest. He was shaking uncontrollably and had a goofy and lewd smile on his face. It felt like heaven to him. so so ethereally blissful...


	5. REQUESTS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read below! <3

okay, I’m running out of ideas for this book and I thought maybe I should let my readers send requests! <3 you guys could give me any ship (with only bottom!yuta) and any plot ya’ll want to see :) 

your request must have:

• anyone x yuta (bottom)  
• plot or none plot  
• angst, smut, or fluff  
• additional tags(?)

For example:  
if you want the smut to have BDSM,  
Rough Sex, Vanilla sex, Cock and Ball  
torture or any of that type of shit. 

Its completely your choice! (●’◡’●)ﾉ♥︎

Thats all I have! If I don’t get to your request, please don’t lash out on me! I won’t get to all of the requests but I’ll try my best to get through all of them :) 

sayonara, bitches~ <3

Edit: If I reply to your comment with a checkmark, I’m going to do your request ^^

Another edit: Please wait for a while! As you can, I’m also human too and I have things to do other than writing ^<^ like I said, I’ll try my best to finish the requests! :)


	6. Taeyong x Yuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ෆ request by: @taeyu ෆ
> 
> ✏︎ “yutae bdsm would be SO nice !! i would like to see hard dom taeyong with a god or sir kink !! also yuta in LEASHES..... a wet dream.“
> 
> Thank you so much for requesting! I really do appreciate it <3 
> 
> I have not, unfortunately, written a dom taeyong story before ;w; 
> 
> I tried my best 😖🤚🏻 I hope I didn’t disappoint you, juiceyo 😔💔

Yuta spends most of the time at home while taeyong is works his ass off. It ticks Yuta off and makes him angrily pout because obviously the korean man is not with him to cuddle with him or comfort his loneliness. 

So, He wanted to be a bad boy and try to make taeyong angry. 

Yuta was currently in taeyong's oversized T-Shirt with small shorts underneath. He looked in the big mirror in their room and saw his reflection. Yuta smirked at his figure, he knew that he'll be such a turn on for taeyong.

He then came to a conclusion that he should put on a collar that includes a leash with it. Yuta went over to a small drawer near the bed and opened it to see lube, condoms and the jewelry pink collar with a chain clipped leash.

The japanese man grabbed the collar and wrapped it around his neck and attach it tightly that it won't choke the living hell out of him though. 

Yuta then went back to look at his reflection in the mirror and did poses for a little bit to get giddy and excitement feelings when taeyong comes back home.

He waddled back to the drawer and took lube and a condom out of the piece of furniture. 

Yuta jumped on the fluffy and firmed queen sized bed and positioned his legs into a criss cross position. He popped off the cap of the lube and squeezed a generous amount of the smooth gel on his hands and rubbed his moistened hand on his decent sized cock. Yuta lets out a soft yet faint moan from his mouth and fasten his pace.

He rubbed up and down his length and it starts forming drops of precum.

Yuta's head tilted to the side and he shuts his eyes closed and whimpered as he lets the pleasurable and the angelic feeling run through his entire body. He continued his action and was filling the entire bedroom with his wails, whimpers and miry moans. He then squeezed a suitable amount of lube on his fingers.

He pushed one finger inside his hole and gritted his teeth at the ethereal feeling. Yuta thrusted his finger in and suddenly, yelped at his own action. He didn't even know that it would feel that good. He thrusted once again and strikes his sweet spot—his prostate. The japanese man groaned out a keen sound out of his mouth and carried on impelling his finger—more like fingers since he was now inserting his second finger and continued stroking his length up and down and was soon about to cum.

He felt an delightful and saintly feeling charge through his whole body. 

Yuta felt like cumming, his angelic orgasm was going to initiate—

"And what exactly are you doing?"

A booming, deep and strong voice interrupts Yuta's happy moment.

The japanese man turned his head around towards the open door and saw his boyfriend—his dom, taeyong by the doorframe.

Yuta immediately stops what he was doing and looked at taeyong stomping towards him. He started stuttering under his breath as he looked up and stared into the korean man’s dark, emotionless brown eyes.

“You know what you just did is against my rules, right?”

The question banged on his mind’s door and couldn’t even move a muscle or an inch. He knew that what he did was very much wrong and was an opposition to the older’s rules. 

Yuta could only put his head down in shame and nod consciously. 

“Use your words, Yuta.”

The mentioned japanese man felt his skin shiver with chills and in fear. taeyong’s voice was so deep, so scary and very spine-chilling. It made him excited but alarming at some point. He didn’t know what to fucking do at this time right now.

“Yes, sir.”

Yuta complied in a fitting tone and   
left his head down directly at taeyong. The older hummed and walked towards the closet. 

Yuta lifts his head and saw taeyong taking out a bunch of ropes and a gag for his mouth.

“You’re getting punished, baby. No “Ifs” or “buts,” you need to be disciplined. Does my baby need to learn how to obey rules? I think he do.” 

taeyong spoke directly to him without looking over his shoulders. Yuta felt a small pang in his heart, taeyong didn’t bother looking at him but he ignored it and focused on getting punished for his actions.

Yuta nodded and answered.

“Yes, sir.”

taeyong carried the red, thick ropes and a metal bar to the bed and sat down with the objects. once he sat next to Yuta, he noticed the collar on the younger’s neck and it had a leash attached to it. the korean man fucking smirked at the sight and carelessly touched the accessory on his neck.

“I see you put on your favorite collar. You want me to claim you, huh? I’ll claim you once I’m fucking done with you.”

“All fours, now.” 

taeyong commanded him in his authority voice, so loud and rigidly that it could bring anyone to their submissive side in fucking 1.0 seconds. 

Yuta submitted to his order and went on his hands and knees.

taeyong grasped the red ropes and starts tying and binding Yuta with the beautiful and brightest color, red. 

taeyong spreads Yuta’s legs apart and takes his arms and lays them down under his lithe figure.

He ties his hands together with the red ropes. Next, he puts the metal bar between his feet’s and ties it together with his feet’s.

the korean man had a egotistic and sadistic smirk on his fucking face.

It made the japanese man whimper submissively and timidly. 

“You’re gonna learn how to obey your rules, baby. I don’t want a disobedient and bratty baby boy.” 

taeyong came out with a such incautious and spiteful tone in his voice.

Yuta responsively nodded his head shakily.

“Yes sir.”

and the older muttered an “okay.”

“oh! I almost forgot.”

taeyong quickly went back to closet and grabbed a riding crop out. 

Yuta was terrified. He really fucking knew that taeyong’s spanks and hits would hurt like a fucking bitch. 

taeyong came back to the bed and went behind Yuta. He then lets his hand gripped onto the younger’s ass cheeks and squeezed them tightly, feeling the soft feeling of the skin. He lightly slaps the pale skin and rubs it with the thick leather of the riding crop. 

“Count to fifteen, say sir at the end of your counts.”

Yuta once again nodded passively.

taeyong strikes one large and loud hit on Yuta’s left ass cheek, causing the younger to make a perceptible wailing sound. 

“One, sir!”

Strike

“Two, sir”

Strike

“Three, sir!”

•  
•  
•

“Fifteen, sir!”

Yuta had tears running out of his red, flushing eyes. His face was the slightly the same color as his ass cheeks but faintly and less reddish. He was hiccuping and stuttering out lewd noises and moans.

taeyong laughingly scoffed at Yuta’s state right now. He really needed to punish the younger because he was being very disobedient and didn’t want to follow his rules so this is the type of treatment taeyong is going to give him.

the korean man pulled Yuta’s leash roughly, making him cough and gasp out for air. The collar was branding a mark on his palish white skin.

“Did you learn your lesson?”

taeyong darkly whispered into Yuta’s ear. Yuta quickly nodded and responded with a “yes sir.” 

“Now, beg for my cock.”

Yuta knows how to do that. He been knew how to do that, ever since from DAY FUCKING ONE. 

“p-please, sir, please give your c-cock! fuck me with y-your huge cock..” Yuta begged yieldingly with his stiff and uttering tone in his voice.

taeyong prints a small smile on his face and leans over to kiss Yuta’s forehead with tenderness.

“of course, baby.”

•  
•  
•

“Ah! Ah! S-Sir! Your cock—It f-feels so good!” 

Yuta lets out lewdly and repulsive moans from his mouth, drool and snob runs down his face. He’s being filled up with taeyong’s huge cock and feels so fucking full right now.

taeyong snapped his hips to Yuta’s fading red and bruised ass cheeks. He hissed and grunted when felt the younger’s inside clasped onto his cock. He strikes and thrusted in and out of Yuta’s ass and presses the pad of thumb on his rim, causing the japanese man to squeal loudly and resound the entire bedroom with his blaring moans and lewd noises.

“I-I’m gonna c-cum, sir!”

“Then, cum. I’m not stopping you—shit I’m gonna cum too!”

Yuta felt his orgasm rising excitingly and then, he felt his cock splatter white and salty liquid substance and felt his cum damps the bedsheets.

taeyong was next to cum. He strikes his last thrusts and then, cums inside of Yuta. His cum filled up his insides and the japanese man felt so full. He literally felt like he was on cloud nine.

taeyong waits for a moment as he sees Yuta is soon done with his orgasm. Once he was done, taeyong pulled out and untied the ropes off of Yuta along with the collar and leash and threw the objects on the floor. He pulled Yuta to lay down with him and pulled the covers over themselves and kissed him on the lips adoringly and warmly. They both fell asleep.

They’ll clean up tomorrow when they wake up, for sure.


	7. Doyoung x Yuta x Jaehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ෆ request by: @nctears ෆ
> 
> ✏︎ omg AaHHH i want to request smth but my english is not the best 😣 i try sorry !! okay so happy pwp doyujae, dojae gentles but dominant and kinky alphas. brat yuta with a super praise kink, loves nipple play and crossdress(?) <3 hard dom doyoung who is into dirty talk and loves edging yuta and dom jae who is more soft and loves to overstimulate yuta while holding his legs open (? sjdjus and both have a breeding kink that would be soo hot sksks
> 
> Thank you so much for requesting!  
> I DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS BUT I DID IT HAKSJAJSHAJ it may not be what you requested but look, I tried 😔🤘 this is my first time doing requests and like, doing plot ideas and learning about others kinks is like woah wth hajshajsba but not kink shamming or anything :’)) don’t take that out of context pls I really do hope you enjoy it ^w^💗💗

Its so hot.

Yuta whines as he felt two fingers inside his puffy red hole. It continues to thrust inside and brush and run through his reddish walls.

"You like being edged, huh?"

He couldn't just deny the fact that he likes—no, loves being edged. Yuta would lie if he said he didn't like it. Doyoung's long fingers were still charging into his hole while Jaehyun was holding his legs open for the other alpha to play with his hole while his large hand was tweaking his small cock and did a little tug which caused Yuta to throw his head back on Jaehyun's shoulder. 

the omega had a sensitive cock. Any small touches and the bundle of shock runs through his veins and could make him wail out a cry. 

And he loves it.

Jaehyun pulls Yuta onto his lap and takes the pink oversized sweater off Yuta and suddenly yanked his pink nipples and caused the omega to squeal softly but loud. He was also sensitive there. His nipples were very sensitive that once you tug his nubs, he'll cum quickly which ropes of cum shoots out of his small cock and Yuta heavily breaths through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to calm himself from his overstimulated orgasm.

"You came without either of our permission, whore." Doyoung growled out. 

Yuta couldn't catch any words but felt his blue skirt get lifted up and a sharp and heavy hit on his ass cheek. He yelled out a yelp and felt more strikes hitting his ass cheeks. The omega couldn't understand what they were saying to him except feeling what was hitting him and that was large hands spanking his ass.

"I'll fuck your ass raw and breed you up to the limit where you can't fucking handle our cum anymore."

Doyoung took out his hard large cock and stroke it a little to make it stand straight towards Yuta's cute red hole. He grabs the lube from beside him and squeezes the liquid substance and rubs it all over his hard cock. the omega lets out a broken whine and wiggles his ass towards Doyoung. that made the alpha chuckle wryly.

Doyoung teasingly rubs his cock on the rim of Yuta's hole resulting him to whine angrily. 

"Come on! Just put it in already!"

Yuta angrily grumbled and pouted.

That made Doyoung crack.

Doyoung grits his teeth and slammed his cock inside the omega. Yuta gasped out loudly and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. It was so big inside of his lithe body. It's tearing him apart into two pieces. 

Jaehyun couldn't watch anymore. He lets go of Yuta and puts him down, with his chest on the bed and his ass up. the younger takes out his cock and grabs Yuta by the hair and pulls his head up and angles it to his mouth. The omega softly gasped at the sight of the cock. It was huge. Just like Doyoung's. 

Yuta consciously opens his mouth and felt his head being pulled down and Jaehyun's cock was charged into his mouth. the omega also felt his nose being squished to his abdomen. He squeezes his lips onto Jaehyun's cock and the alpha thrusted his hips towards his mouth and continued on. Doyoung kept thrusting his cock into the omega's hole, making lewd and wet noises. 

That turned Yuta on so much. His small cock went hard once again.

Doyoung somehow notices that Yuta flinched and he looked down and saw that the omega's small cock went hard again. He smirked and his hand went down to Yuta's abdomen and grabbed onto the omega's small cock. Yuta stopped sucking and gasped around Jaehyun's cock, making the other alpha to push his head down again.

"Don't stop sucking, continue whore."

Yuta's entire face, including his body, lushly went red. He felt humiliated and mortified. 

Doyoung continuously charged his cock into Yuta's hole furiously and fast, causing the omega to breathily moan and groan while having the younger's cock inside his mouth. Jaehyun thrusted into his mouth a few more times and felt like ejecting his cum inside of his mouth.

"G-Gah—gonna cum!"

Yuta's eyes widened and his nose was squished to Jaehyun's abdomen and felt his cum flow inside his throat and down to his tummy. 

Doyoung stopped thrusting when he saw that Jaehyun stopped too to cum inside the omega's mouth. Yuta's eyes rolled back and squeezed them together and Jaehyun pulled his cock out of his mouth slowly and saw Yuta's cheeks puffed out, obviously trying to swallow the excessive cum that was filled into his mouth.

Eventually, Yuta gets to swallow the cum down until it's inside his stomach and smiled up at Jaehyun.

"T-Thank you, Alpha."

Jaehyun ruffled his hair and sent him an bright, lovingly smile.

"Good boy, you're so beautiful, aren't you? Want a reward?"

Yuta nodded and waggled his hips, acting like a happy dog that got rewarded by their owner.

"I-I want you both inside of me, please d-do cum inside of me, fill me up with your p-pups.

Doyoung and Jaehyun glanced at each other and looked back at Yuta and then smirked.

♡︎

“A-Ah! Alphas! M-More pl-please!”

Doyoung had his chest close together with Yuta’s back. He was fucking the omega behind while he sat on Jaehyun’s lap with his cock also inside of him. He had both of them inside, literally inside and he never felt so fucking full before. really. 

Jaehyun grunted and thrusted up and strikes Yuta’s sweet spot along with Doyoung and the omega squealed and rolled his eyes to the back of his head, his tongue hanging out with drool drip dropping and soft and loud moans resounded the room with its prettiness and beautifulness.

“F-Fuck I’m gonna cum! Take my knot, omega!”

“M-Me too—shit!”

Yuta kept whining audible and moans getting even louder when they kept hitting his sweet spot and getting so deep inside of him.

“C-Cum, Cum, Cum! I-Inside—eEK!”

Yuta threw his head back as he felt his orgasm rise and he shot out ropes of cum and his cum lands on top of Jaehyun’s chest and a little on his chin. the omega then felt the alphas movements slow down and stutter as they shoved their knots inside of him and bursted out their cum all the way to his womb. It was too much. Too much cum and too much knot for him. Yuta lets out shudder moans and hiccups and was uncontrollably twitching and shaking.

Cum was running down his thighs and felt his stomach expand a little. The trio waited for the knots to inflate for a few minutes and finally the alphas took out their cocks slowly out of the omega. They then fall down onto the cum stained and wet sheets, not really care. They could clean up tomorrow. well it was already tomorrow as it was 1 AM, still night.


	8. Hey...

so, i have been getting a lot hate because of this book and i just want to say that i either might put this book in orphan or just delete it. i really don’t know my decision but i just want yall to know that if you don’t like the book, then don’t read it. its that simple. don’t go into the comments and just throw hate because you hate the story like why would you read it in the first place? if you don’t like it then don’t read ://

alright i’m going now, goodbye 👋


End file.
